


That Time of Night

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sex, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!minao sleepy slow nighttime sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time of Night

It was late, that was all she knew. Sticky sweat hung off her as she took a deep breath, trying to pull away from the small figure snuggled up beside her. Somehow managing to do so she begun to slowly strip the shirt off of her body, that would be enough for now she thought. Her skin hitting the cool night air was just the change she was looking for.

However, the small woman thought so too, moving even closer in her sleep. Mink could only groan lightly at this, heat returning to her skin. Then an idea came to her. Slipping her hands forward she made quick work of the nightdress Aoba had put on for bed. Somehow managing to unbutton it and slide it off her small figure without waking the girl up.

Both now scantily clad in only their underwear Mink gave a softer, happier sigh. Aoba drawing herself closer still, but this time it wasn’t quite as uncomfortable. Laying almost naked next to one another Mink smiled softly, finally letting her eyes close once again.

Not even an hour later however, the smaller girl began to stir. Quietly she let out a light whimper, opening her eyes slowly only to be greeted with the bare skin of her lover. Blushing brightly her eyes grew wide, when had they gotten so naked…? Had it been so hot Mink had undressed them more? Sliding up only a little she took in the sleeping face above her. Mink looked so serene.

Still, as Aoba turned her head back to the skin in front of her she held her breath. Slowly, she let it go, shifting further down the body before her and pressing a soft kiss to Mink’s exposed skin. Drawing back, she licked her lips gently, kissing her breasts now, mouth open and sucking with each press. Ignoring the nipple for now she could feel them harden already whenever she drew near, brushing her cheek with each kiss.

Mink shivered beneath her, not yet awake as Aoba kept taking her fill. Finally, she took Mink’s breast in her mouth, tongue swirling slowly around the nipple before she set her teeth into it. Ever so gently, she pulled, getting a rather gruff and sleepy ‘Oi’ from the owner of said breast. 

Looking up, her mouth still firmly fixed on the breast she gave her bedmate a sheepish look, heat rising to her cheeks. Now she’d done it.

Expecting a chiding tease she was thrown off when the older woman gave a soft sigh, only pulling her closer. Pulling her mouth free she made to speak, only to end up deciding against it. Instead, she let herself enjoy the pillow put before her, pressing her face further inside, shuddering lightly as she felt Mink raise her leg slowly between her own.

The gentle pressure on her crotch grew, warmth flowering and spreading up her abdomen. Wrapping her arms tighter around the large woman Aoba begin to slowly grind upon that leg. Not having enough will to do anything more than that they both settled for their slow pace. Sleepily moaning they watched each other in the darkness, smiling softly as each of them could feel their pleasure building.

The heat they felt was no longer caused by the air around them, but each other. As Aoba felt herself grow closer and closer to peaking she buried her face in Mink’s chest again. Inhaling deeply as she moaned, taking in the heavy scent of cinnamon and basking in it. Driving herself down harder on the leg presented her she finally tensed, throwing her head back as she came.

Breathing heavily she slumped against the actual pillow she had, catching her breath as slowly as she could. She could feel the girl beside her shift only slightly, the leg between her own two disappearing. Looking down in the darkness she could see the woman pull her top leg up a little, positioning better for what she wanted to accomplish herself.

She pulled at her own underwear--if only a little--and slipped her hand inside. Watching her action Aoba wanted to help, however her own orgasm had left her exhausted. So she let herself sit by and stare, moving to squirm away to get a better view, only to be brought back, tired yet still hungry lips being pressed against her own.

Mink’s breath grew more rapid against Aoba’s skin, her fingers tangling in the hair that fell upon the sheets. Aoba gave in, moving closer and raising her hands in the warm darkness, gripping at the dark skin left open to her. Mink let out a low, slow moan. It shook Aoba to the bone, wondering if maybe she’d heat up once again- However, before she could think on it more Mink’s breath hitched again, a whimper escaping her lips as she suddenly slumped as Aoba had minutes before.

“Good…?” Aoba whispered softly as Mink pulled her hand from below, wiping it on the side of her boxers. Then, wrapping her arm fully around the smaller woman.

“Mm...I think…definitely...goodnight again.”

“Goodnight…” Aoba smiled, giggling softly and nuzzling back into the bosom before her. Never had she ever enjoyed being woken up in the middle of the night so much, and she would gladly do it again.


End file.
